Hiding in Plain Sight
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: The four remaining Uchihas escape the village of Konoha and arrive in Japan to start a new life. What will happen when they meet those from NG Studios?
1. Prologue

**Before I start on this story I just want to say that I do not own Naruto or Gravitation, although I really wish that I did. If I did then Shuichi would end up with Ryuichi and Naruto would end up with Sasuke or Neji.**

_**PROLOGUE...**_

_It was a rough and stormy October 10th in the hidden village Konoha. The yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze-Senju was in the hospital pacing the maternity waiting room. His wife, Hitomi Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze-Senju had gone into labor and was having a hard time delivering the baby. The Uzumaki family died out because of the second Shinobi wars and the only one left was Kushina, who married Madara Uchiha. They only had one daughter they named Hitomi and the two died in the third war on the battlefield._

_When Minato became hokage he met Hitomi and fell in love with her as she did with him. They dated for nearly two years before finally getting married. When they had announced that she was with child the entire village celebrated because someone would finally be able to continue the four famous clans. The Uchiha had died out as well and the only ones left were Obito, Itachi and baby Sasuke. They were four, five and two months respectively but because of some kind of defect they would not be able to father any children so they could not continue the Uchiha name so the burden fell on the baby of Hitomi._

_Minato was still deep in thought and pacing the room when he saw an explosion through the window that happened on the other side of the village: "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama we are under attack by Orochimaru and his Hidden Sound village!" Minato turned to Kakashi and said in an urgent voice: "Have all of the civilians evacuated to the bunkers and put all ninja on alert!" The hokage took one last look at the doors to the birthing room and then disappeared in a yellow flash to help out his village and people. _

_After a few moments a section of the wall fell away and Obito appeared with baby Sasuke in a harness on his back and Itachi at his side looking around quietly: "Okay Itachi stay here for a minute and I will go and get the baby of Hitomi nee-chan so we can keep him safe." Itachi nodded and sat down on one of the chairs by the door, Obito went into the birthing room and after a few minutes the doors opened and he came out with a small sleeping blonde baby in his arms._

_Itachi jumped out of the chair and the two quickly made their way out of Konoha using a secret passage that was once used by ROOT before Danzo died and it was disbanded. They came out by a medium sized covered cart being pulled by horses that they had borrowed long ago. Obito settled the two babies and Itachi securely in the back and then he hopped into the front and they took off at a safe yet fast pace. After they had been going for a little while Itachi poked his head up and asked in a slightly sleepy voice: "Nii-san how come we had to leave home? Did something bad happen again?"_

_Obito moved his head slightly and said as the eyes of the little boy widened: "They wanted to take the babies away Itachi. Sasuke and the baby of Hitomi nee-chan belong with us so we could not let them be taken away. So we are taking the Uchiha private house boat and leaving the Elemental Nations so that no one will be able to take the babies away." Itachi nodded and lay back down and looked at the faces of the sleeping babies until he yawned again and fell asleep with the two of them right next to him._

_They rode quickly down some of the back roads until they reached the private harbor where a beautiful red and black house boat was floating peacefully on the water. Obito and a now awake Itachi carefully unloaded the baskets the babies were sleeping in and made their way into the boat to settle them into the bed in the nursery. Once Itachi had fallen asleep again the same room on a different bed Obito made his way to the control room where he set an automatic course to the Uchiha safe-house in a quiet location in the nation known as Japan._

_He made sure that everything was set and then went back down to where the others were sleeping quietly. He just stood looking at them for a moment and then he said in a quiet voice: "I will not allow nee-chan's baby become breeding stock for the greedy council members in the cursed village. Three of us may not be able to produce children but we will protect the life of our new clan head with our own lives if need be." He gave the two babies a kiss on the forehead, lay down next to Itachi and fell asleep as well, his young mind glad that they were able to get away from the Elemental Nations and they were embarking on an adventure in the unknown..._


	2. Chapter 1 Nittle Grasper & the Uchihas

**Just a warning to all of those who are reading this, there are going to be ABSOLUTELY NO PAIRINGS for Naruto. There will be many one sided loves but he is not interested in anyone so please do not ask if I can put him with someone. So enjoy the first chapter of this story and I own nothing but the story that they are in...**

It was a stormy day in Tokyo Japan and people were rushing back and forth trying to keep out of the rain while going about their business. Not too far from N-G Studios there was a person in a black cloak and crimson umbrella looking around at the buildings ith a confused look on his face: "Dear Kami-sama; the first time I am allowed away alone and I get lost. Obito, Sasuke, Itachi and Ryoma are going to go crazy with worry." "Excuse me young one but are you lost? Did you need help with something?" Said young man looked up and saw a police officer standing in front of him with a kind look on his face: "Yes I would like some help kind sir. Do you think that you can direct me to N-G Studios? I am due to meet with a friend soon and I lost my way because of the rain."

The police officer got startled at his politeness for a moment but then smiled and said as he pointed down the street: "It is about four blocks in that direction young man you cannot miss it." "I thank you very much kind sir. Now if you will excuse me I am running very tardy and he might get worried again." The young man bowed low and then dashed away, the officer standing in shock that he was able to run in this terrible rain without falling in the puddles. Down the street a few minutes later he stopped and looked up to see that he was in the right place and was amazed at how tall the building was: "I still cannot believe that he works in this building but sadly the one we record in is bigger."

He carefully closed his umbrella and went into the reception area where security and those who had been coming back and forth with their work and other things were looking at him warily, wondering who he was and what he was doing in a recording studio when they did not recognize him as one of the artists. He handed those at the security desk a pass he and his family carried around for security reasons and their faces cleared. The lead security guard handed it back and said: "Nittle Grasper is in a recording session right now Uchiha-sama but you can wait in either the cafeteria or in Conference room 6 if you would like. They should be going to break very soon I think."

He put the pass back into his pocket, told them not to say who he was and then walked up the stairs to the sixth floor where he went into the conference room and sat in a seat closest to the window. He pulled the cell phone out of his inner vest pocket and hit the speed dial to call his 'Uncle' Obito. It rang for a few moments but then it connected and he heard a voice start yelling at him: "MURAMASA TOKUGAWA UCHIHA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW WE DO NOT LIKE YOU OUT IN THE RAIN AND BEING ALONE AT THE TIME IS EVEN WORSE! WHY DID YOU NOT CALL US SOONER AND WE COULD HAVE COME FOR YOU?!" Muramasa winced as he pulled the phone away from his now aching ear and when the noise died down he put it back to his ear and said: "I would have called but the rain did not start coming until I was already on the train!"

He explained everything that had happened and then finished by saying: "And then it started raining and I got lost so I did not even think of calling for you right away for fear of getting more lost while on the phone." There were a bunch of yells an arguing on the other line but then it quieted down and another voice came onto the line: "Muramasa stay at N-G Studios until we arrive for you do you understand? It will take us about three hours to get there if we start right now." "But it may be longer if the rain does not stop so please be careful Ryoma and make sure that Uncle Obito does not dive like a mad man to get here." The phone clicked and he put it back into his vest pocket so he would not lose it. He then hung his cloak on a hook on the corner of the room and put down the hood that was on the red and black outfit underneath.

Muramasa had beautiful golden blond hair with black streaks in a long braid that went into his clothes, gorgeous tanned skin and sapphire blue eyes with a black tear tattoo in the corner of each eye that made his face to die for. He also had three whisker marks on each cheek and an uchiwa tattooed on the left side of his neck. He also wore two Uchiha crest rings on each hand and also wore a replica of his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan made of black diamonds and crimson rubies on a red gold chain around his neck. He took his custom laptop out of his side bag and went to work on a few things for one of his side jobs, the young man putting on his headset so no one would be able to hear his conversations with anyone on-line.

After about an hour he finished his work and even did some more, which made his publishers happier than ever since he was now ahead of schedule by at least half a year. He put all of the things back into his side bag and then pulled out some sketch pads from a different pocket in the bag and a large box of different sketching materials. He put his iPod onto his favorite play list and started to draw with a serene look on his face. About an hour and a half later the doors to the conference room swung open and Muramasa looked up to see Ryuichi Sakuma rushing in and leaning against the now closed doors with a tired look on his face and his kumagoro in hand: "Frustration taking hold of you once again Ryu-chan?" the young man jerked his head up and instead of saying anything he ran to Muramasa, tears pouring down his face, the doll he always carried lying forgotten on the table.

Muramasa put the iPod into his pocket again and took him into his arms, holding him tightly as he gently stroked his hair. They sat down on the long sofa and Ryuichi lay down with his head on the lap of Muramasa, the tears still leaking from his closed eyes: "Tatsuha will not leave me alone! I have tried everything to get him to leave me alone including a restraining order yet nothing works on that bastard!" "I think I may know what we can do Ryu-chan but as you know it may cause him permanent mental trauma." "I don't care just keep him away from me before he tried to molest me again." Muramasa gave him a kiss on the forehead and the two just sat there quietly, Ryuichi having fallen asleep while Muramasa having gone back to the table so he could submit some more work ahead of time: "Oh, and who may I ask are you?"

Muramasa looked up and saw a young looking man wearing a fedora and a fur lined coat sticking his head in with a gentle look on his face: "Ryuichi!" Touma went into the room and was going to his friend but Muramasa stood in his way and said in a quiet voice: "Please do not wake him up Seiguchi-san. He is extremely tired and really needs his rest." Touma saw the sleeping face of his friend and nodded so the two sat down and he asked: "So who are you and better yet how did you get passed security downstairs?" Muramasa put his books away and said as he pulled out a black box revealing a deck of black and gold playing cards: "I come here twice a week but I am always with my uncle and three brothers. But today I was allowed to come alone, which I am deeply regretting now." Touma thought for a moment and then he said: "So you are the ones Ryuichi is meeting with twice every week?"

Muramasa nodded but did not say anything else or even look up from his game of Free-cell, which was starting to annoy the other man: "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what he does with you twice a week? He is my good friend and band mate after all and I need to know..." "You have no right to know everything that he does Seiguchi-san and if he has not told you then Ryuichi does not want you to know." " (Yawn) Touma, do you have to be so loud na-no-da?" Muramasa put his cards down and said: "I am sorry did we wake you Ryu-chan?" Ryuichi yawned again, stood up and said as he sat down across from Touma: "I was already waking up Muto-san so its okay." "Ryuichi why have you not told me about your bi-weekly visits?"

Ryuichi took a drink from the tea that was just brought in and said in a teasing voice: "Is Touma-chan jealous na-no-da?" Touma blushed pink and started to choke on his tea, which made the two laugh hard. Once they had calmed down Ryuichi asked: "Muto-chan why are you wearing sunglasses inside again? There is no one in here who would mob you." "You jump me every time you see my eyes and cuddle my face like a teddy bear!" Ryuichi gave him big puppy-dog eyes and said: "Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?" Muramasa sweat-dropped but sighed in defeat and removed his sunglasses, his sapphire blue eyes almost glowing with a black teardrop tattoo on the corner of each eye: "MUTO-CHAAAAAAN!" Ryuichi put his tea down and jumped the young man, knocking the two to the ground as his friend nuzzled his cheek, Touma doing the same on the other side of his face, a happy smile on his face: "ACK!" "Muramasa!"

The doors burst open and Obito came in with Itachi, Sasuke and their friend Ryoma Echizen: "A little help here please?" The four of them smiled slightly when they saw Ryuichi but when they saw Touma doing the same thing their faces darkened and they rushed forward, pulling him away and putting him on the sofa while Muramasa tried to pry off his friend: "Ryu-chan if you let met go I will give you the snack I brought with me." The eyes of Ryuichi sparkled happily and he quickly jumped away, sitting down with a happy and expectant look on his face. Muramasa shook his head and pulled out a rather large bowl and a spoon/fork from his bag: "This is homemade Black Forest cake with dark chocolate frosting. I recommend that you use the spoon/fork so you do not make a mess on yourself."

Ryuichi opened the bowl and openly drooled as he ate the cake in earnest, causing all of them to laugh: "Excuse me but who are you and what just happened? Why did I suddenly get the urge to jump this young man when I saw his gorgeous blue eyes?" They all turned around to see Touma sitting up on the couch, his eyes now clear instead of glassy like before: "they will not tell you na-no-da so don't ask Touma-chan." Muramasa turned back to Ryuichi and said as the group started towards the door: "We will wait for you downstairs Ryu-chan so once your session is over we can go." Ryuichi nodded an continued to eat his cake happily, the others completely ignoring Touma as they left the room and closed the door.

Once they had gotten downstairs Muramasa ran into the restroom and started scrubbing the side of his face Touma was rubbing, a disgusted look on his face: "Oh dear Kami the things that man has done in his life is absolutely horrible! But it did give me a good idea for our next song for the new album." Once he was done he stepped out into the hallway and was almost tackled to the ground by his family: "Muramasa are you okay? Did you get injured or do you feel ill because of being out in the rain for so long?" He gave them a big hug and said: "I am just fine everyone. But I never want to come into the city or go anywhere else alone again. I felt so frightened because none of you were there with me. Kami-sama knows where I would have ended up if it had not been for that nice police officer."

They nodded and Obito said as they sat down in a private waiting room: "We did try to tell you what could happen Muramasa but you were insistent on coming out alone." He nodded and pulled out a well worn black and red notebook and a red pen, his hand flying over the pages and Ryoma staring mesmirized as always: "I still have no idea how you can write so fast yet it comes out so beautifully." Muramasa blushed lightly but did not say anything so he went to read the book on his iPad Sasuke had given him for his 13th birthday. He also remembered the day he had met the Uchiha family.

**Flashback no jutsu**

_He had ran away from the funeral of his mother and had ended up in the middle of the city without a clue as to where he had ended up. He sat down under a tree in a large park behind the bushes and just cried when he thought about what had happened to lead him there. He had just come home from winning the National Tournament with his father behind him when they noticed that the house was unusually quiet. He and his father went around and Ryoma had finally found her passed out in the laundry room with her breathing labored and her face dotted with sweat. He and Nanjiroh rushed her to the hospital but when they got there she had stopped breathing and the doctors could not do anything to revive her. The day after it had happened they had her funeral service and many of their friends came, including his friends from his school and schools they had played in previous tournaments._

_He just sat in the chairs with a blank look on his face not talking to anyone but after awhile he could no longer handle those who had gone to pay respects so he ran upstairs, packed his tennis bag and ran out the door, dashing around everyone who tried to stop him and disappeared into the city. He sat looking around and was looking into space when he heard: 'Excuse me but are you okay?' Ryoma jerked his head up and saw a pale skinned black haired boy holding a frisbee, curiosity in his eyes and a smile on his face: 'Hi! My name is Sasuke Uchiha, who are you?' Ryoma just sat there for a minute but then he smiled slightly and said: 'My name is Ryoma Echizen.'_

**Flashback no jutsu Kai!**

In the main area the people walking back and forth were looking at the extremely handsome young men sitting there, some of them blushing and a few of the women giggling. Many of the women tried flirting with them or giving them papers with their numbers on them but were greatly saddened when they were ignored and the papers were thrown into the trash after being torn into pieces. One of the men who thought Muramasa was handsome tried to take the notebook he was working on away as an excuse to flirt and tease him but the hand of Ryoma flew out and gripped his arm tightly, squeezing so hard that the wrist he was holding snapped like a twig, his eyes flashing in anger: " . .Bastard." The man cried out but nodded so Ryoma let him go and sat back down, Muramasa looking at him gratefully before going back to work: "Hey! Aren't you Ryoma Echizen?"

The group looked up at the same time and saw a young man with pink bubble gum hair standing a short distance away, a finger pointing at them. Obito stood up and walked forward, his nearly six foot frame towering over the frightened singer: "And may I ask are you Pink-San? And stop pointing as it is very rude." "My name is Shuichi Yuki Uesugi and I did not mean to be rude. But did you know that the black and green haired young man was reported missing three years ago?" "If you even think of reporting him then you will make an enemy of the Uchiha family. Now begone pest and do not attempt to do something like this again." Shuichi looked up and swore he saw Death standing behind Obito so he nodded and ran away crying in fear: "Uncle Obito please leave that pink thing alone, you have no idea where it has been."

They all chuckled and Obito sat back down next to Sasuke, who was reading a manga called 'Only the Ring Finger Knows' while Itachi for some reason was staring off into space and their honorary brother Ryoma was reading his iPad ignoring everything else around him. Obito then turned to look at Muramasa and saw that he was looking towards the security desk, his KI starting to rise: "What is the matter Muramasa? What has you so upset?" "Do you remember what Ryu-chan told us last time we were here?" "Yes but what does that..." "His molester is standing right there with that pink thing and Emozilla the author." Obito, Sasuke, Itachi and Ryoma looked and saw Tatsuha there in excitement while Shuichi was clinging to Eiri Yuki, crying about the strange man being mean and threatening him: "Oi Emozilla what the hell are you doing here? Should you not be at home cutting yourself or something?"

Eiri froze and turned around with anger on his face: "Who the hell do you think you are calling me that you bleached brat?" Muramasa suddenly appeared in front of him and said: "Your pink thing has already tried to threaten an honorary member of our family and now you are insulting me. Do you wish to make an enemy of us Uesugi-chan?" "And who the hell are you and your stupid family bastard?" Everyone in the area ran away as Muramasa looked at him with his eyes flashing red behind his sunglasses: "My name is Muramasa Tokugawa Uchiha and you just made the family who owns your publishing house your enemies. Consider your book deal with said publisher canceled and your movie deals off of the table Emozilla."

Muramasa pulled his phone out of his vest pocket and was dialing the number of his publishing offices when Eiri surprised them all bu throwing a punch: "I will kill you bastard!" Muramasa smirked and before the fist hit he used a kawarimi to switch with someone else, the smoke blocking the view of the person. Eiri smirked evilly when the fist connected but it soon turned to horror when the smoke cleared and he saw his beloved Shuichi lying on the ground knocked out with a busted lip and a bruise sprouting on his face: "You missed Uesugi-chan." Eiri turned around and was then hit with a fist that was moving so fast all he saw was a blur. When it connected it felt as if his jaw shattered and he slammed through the front windows and out into the rain where he just lay knocked out. Muramasa then grabbed a shaking Tatsuha by the collar and said as he revealed a blood red Sharingan stare: "If you ever go near Ryuichi Sakuma again you will be begging me for death."

Tatsuha nodded and ran away screaming as the Uchiha family went back upstairs to the conference room to wait for their friend so that they could go and do what they had scheduled for the day. Meanwhile downstairs Eiri and Shuichi were watching as Tatsuha was taken to the hospital on a stretcher in a comatose state. He had rushed in before them and when they had walked in they saw him collapse as a man in a hood walked away to the elevators, the five of them ignoring him as he tried to call them back to see if they had done anything to his brother. The two even questioned the staff that was there but they all said that Tatsuha rushed in, bumped into the young man on accident and collapsed, the young man having been the one to cal the ambulance. They watched the ambulance take Tatsuha away and then they went upstairs to wait for the remaining members of Bad Luck for their media session to promote their new album.


End file.
